


Cats Always Land On Their... Oh

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Malec One Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All the time, Angst 24/7 except today apparently, Hurt Magnus Bane, i'm all about the angst, well there's no angst, which is a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Magnus has a fall, and no one is being sympathetic to his situation





	Cats Always Land On Their... Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Slipping

Magnus sits on the ground, the cold seeping into his skin through his clothes, but he can’t find the will to stand. He’d felt the bones in his hands crack the moment he landed on them, but hey, at least nothing else seems to be too broken. He takes a deep, stuttering breath in and looks at his hands, sluggishly bleeding from a few cuts from the fall. He tries to will his magic to heal his hands, but the magic sparks and crackles in a distinctly unstable fashion, before simply fading away. He sighs heavily, lies back on the ground and lets out an annoyed growl. He should have just portalled home, but he has always loved walking through the streets when the snow begins to fall.

“Magnus?” A familiar voice calls, and Magnus glances towards it, unsure of how long he’s been lying here, but his butt has gone numb, and he feels like he and the ground may have become one.

“Alexander.” Magnus says, giving his boyfriend a pleasant little smile, as if he’s not lying bruised and broken and half-frozen on the ground.

“What happened?” Alec asks, as he bends down to pull Magnus to his feet, Magnus lets out a pained groan as Alec pulls him up, feels a stabbing pain go through his lower back, and huffs, he might have broken more than he thought.

“I slipped on a frozen puddle.” Magnus replies, allowing Alec to throw his arm around his shoulder, and leaning so much of his weight against his angel. “My-my hands.”

“Let’s get you back to the loft, and I’ll call Catarina.”

“Okay.” Magnus mumbles, feeling utterly miserable, but he leans into Alec and helps as much as he can to carry his weight on the short walk back to the loft.

* * *

Alec sits him down on the couch, throws a couple blankets over him, and goes to call Catarina, while Magnus lies down on the couch, burrows in as much as he can and sulks. Alec smiles at him when he sees him, and Magnus glares at him.

“Well, I thought cats always land on their feet, but…”

“Shut up.” Magnus mutters, but there’s no heat in his words. “How long on Catarina?”

“Ten minutes, she’s just finishing up with a patient, then she’ll be right along.” Alec answers, gently shifting Magnus, so he can sit down and rest Magnus’ head in his lap. “Why didn’t you use magic to break your fall?”

“Believe it or not, I panicked.” Magnus replies, letting out a little huff of breath in annoyance at himself. “Plus, I think I pulled a muscle when I slid, so I was caught by surprise and in pain.”

“So, instead, you managed to break both your hands, thereby cutting off your ability to do magic?” Alec asks, trying and failing not to laugh, Magnus scowls at him. Alec giggles and gives him a chaste little kiss on the mouth. “Sorry, it’s just funny.”

“See how you woulda liked it.” Magnus mumbles, turning his face away when Alec goes to kiss him again, causing his unsympathetic boyfriend to laugh once again. He’s still sulking when Catarina portals in, takes one look at him, and rolls her eyes.

“It’s always ice with you.” She mutters, coming to kneel beside the couch, magic already crackling at her fingers.

“Why is no one being suitably sympathetic towards me?” Magnus exclaims, pouting. “I’m in pain.”

“Big baby.” Catarina replies, smirking at him, even as he feels her magic mending the bones in his hands, and in his back. “Now, I’m banning you from magic for the next twenty-four hours.”

“What?” Magnus cries, trying to push himself up on the couch, but not having any success, thanks to Alec holding him back.

“Magnus, your magical channels need time to heal, too. You can’t just break those connections and expect them to be all hunky dory again with a bit of my magic.”

“But I need it.” Magnus answers, his fingers jerking and magic sparking at the tips. Catarina immediately puts a stop to that, giving him a stern glare.

“No. Or you might lose the ability to channel your magic altogether. The binding will last for twenty-four hours, and then you’re free to magic whatever you want.” Catarina tells him, as her magic heals the last of his non-magical injuries. He pouts at her, even as Alec is busy thanking her for coming. Cat laughs at Magnus again, promises Alec to come any time, and then portals away.

“Why is everyone being so mean?”

“Because it’s funny, and because you should, apparently, know better.” Alec answers, stroking his hands through Magnus’ hair. Magnus hums softly, now that the pain is gone, he’s able to fully appreciate the comfort Alec has to offer. “Besides, it’s just twenty-four hours. You’ll be up and conjuring unnecessary things again in no time.” Magnus gives a noncommittal little huff and relaxes into Alec’s machinations with his hair. Eventually, the warmth from the blankets, from Alec himself, and the gentle stroking lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've legitimately never been good with fluff? Like... okay, so this one time I tried to write this fluffy fic and it turned into a torture fic?!?!?! Which, I don't understand how that can happen so... I mean, at least that didn't happen this time, thank god, but... yeah. I mean, my first fic in this fandom was Alec dying, nearly taking Magnus down with him, and making deals with angels to get immortality... so... yeah. What is Fluff? LOLOL!


End file.
